The Animal Kingdom
by Cuervos Bestia
Summary: AU. Rachel is a seer, she can see fairies. But when strange events start happening to her and friends, is this just a game Fairies play? or is it something more? my first fanfic, don't be too harsh. Rated M just in-case.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Cuervos Bestia, I was previously known as Raven's Beast but I stuffed up my account.

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, WICKED LOVELY BY MELISSA MARR OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTS THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

This story was inspired by Melissa Mar's Wicked Lovely. And Starfire won't speak the way she does in the show.

Raven- Rachel Roth

Jinx- Jenny Hexton

Starfire- Kori Anders

Bumblebee- Karen Beecher

Cyborg- Victor/Vic Stone

Robin- Richard/ Dick Grayson

Beast boy- Garfield/ Gar Logan

Enjoy

''Do you really have to study on a Friday night, I'm sure your Mum wouldn't mind if you went out for a few hours, I mean, she's hardly ever home anyway.'' Asked Kori, as she gathered her books from her locker, which was conveniently right next to Rachel's.

''Yeah, of course I have to study, we've got a massive test in three days. I'm surprised you're not studying.'' Replied Rachel, shutting her locker.

''Fine, have it your way. I'll go party with Karen instead.'' Pouted Kori, hoping she could guilt her best friend into coming to the party. '' I'll have fun while you're reading dusty old books. I'm going to ask you one more time, Are you sure you don't want to come to Jenny's house?'' Inquired Kori.

''Yes, Kori. I'm absolutely positive. I really don't want to see those bitches, Tara and Kitten .'' Rachel said, the names of the other girls came out of her mouth dripping with hatred.

''I guess you're right, plus your ex will probably be there anyway and I don't feel like having an argument with him tonight. Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow at Victor's, ten o'clock?''

''Okay, see you then Kori.'' Replied Rachel as she walked out the door of Murakanime Private College.

Rachel was special. She was what was called a seer. Seers were people that could see fairies, and, if powerful enough could see glimpses of the future and sometimes had a little bit of control over magic. There weren't many seers in the world, only about one in a million had this cursed gift.

Only her Mother new about Rachel's abilities because she too was a seer. not even Kori, her best friend, knew about her abilities. Rachel didn't trust anyone enough to tell them about her secret.

She saw fairies everywhere, at the mall and even at school. It was as if they were taunting her. Although lately, she noticed some of them were starting to follow her around in large groups, like they were ganging up on her. She told her mother of the fairies following her around, her mother told her that fairies started following you it meant nothing good. So her mother told her to not go outside as often as she could.

Rachel walked down the street to her house, if you could call it a house; it was actually more like a mansion. She waved to the security guard as he opened the large white gates.

''Good Afternoon, Rachel.'' Greeted the guard.

''Hi, Michael. How's life?'' Asked Rachel, walking up the flagstone path to the front door.

''Can't complain.'' Said Michael, smiling.

''That's good.''

Rachel walked into the large lobby of her massive home and put her bag down on the floor, she knew one of her maids would probably put it in her room later. She walked past the two dining rooms in the west wing of the house into the spacious and modern kitchen. She walked towards the fridge and got out a soda. Rachel made her way to the informal lounge room where the large screen TV and gaming systems were kept.

She didn't actually play video games, she only had them because they were either a gift from her father, trying to make up with Rachel and her mother for cheating with another woman, or, a gift from her father's many business partners.

Rachel walked up the expansive staircase in the lobby, down the wide corridor to her _very_ big bedroom. She lay down on her bed and soon fell asleep, little did she know this would be the last night of peaceful sleep she would have in a very long time.

Hope you liked it. I would really appreciate criticism, constructive or not. I will try to update soon.

Cuervos Bestia


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me again. I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages. It's cause' I just moved house, so yeah. On with the story. I do not own Teen Titans or any other trademarks I might mention in this story. Although I wish I did.

Please Review. Oh by the way I WILL NOT update my story until I get five reviews, good or bad.

Rachel awoke from her slumber to hear her mother's Mercedes drive out the gates of her house.

She looked over to her alarm clock on her bedside table. It read ten o'clock PM. Rachel's mother was probably on her way to the hospital. Again. Rachel's mother was after all, Dr. Arella Roth, the best neurologist in the Northern Hemisphere.

Rachel groggily crawled out of her bed, towards her bathroom. She closed the door and stripped out of her school uniform which she fell asleep in earlier that afternoon. Rachel stepped into her shower and turned the water on, letting the temperature linger on cold before turning on the hot water.

Rachel let the water slide down her naked form, soothing all of her aches of pain she received from her normal day-to-day routine. She stepped out the shower feeling clean and refreshed. She walked over to the large mirror and wiped the fog (?) off the reflective surface.

She looked judgingly at her pale face, her amethyst eyes, and her silky midnight black hair. In her eyes she saw nothing but a disgustingly plain, unattractive, lifeless face. This was only her own analysis of herself.

To other people she was very beautiful. Her face was pale and white as if her skin had never been touched by the sun. Her eyes looked as if they had been carved out of pure amethysts. And her hair was glossy, silky and very soft, very much like a raven's feathers.

Her body was an entirely different matter. She had curves in all the right places. Her legs were lean and muscular at the same time. Her hands were small and smooth as if they had never held anything other than flowers and silk. She had a small waist and was very slender, although not enough to be called anorexic. Her whole body was perfect and very desirable for both sexes, for different reasons, of course.

Her personality was very beautiful as well. She had a very kind heart, although it was hidden underneath her pretend cold and emotionless barrier she built around herself after her break-up with her ex-boyfriend. Rachel hardly had it in her to hurt anyone. Rachel was very quiet, only speaking when it suited her. She was a straight A student. She seemed like the perfect teenager.

The only problem was her popularity. She never really was popular because of her quiet and introverted nature. Rachel may have possessed the perfect body, perfect grades and almost perfect life, but that didn't mean that everyone had to like her. Only 3% of the people in the entire school were actually her friends. The others were either just strangers or enemies, mostly enemies.

Because of her father's obsession with wanting all of the most profitable businesses in Jump City, Rachel had lost most of her distant friends that way, considering most of them owned the business that her father had just bought out.

Rachel walked to her expansive wardrobe and pulled out her black skinny jeans, purple tank top and lavender Converse.

_I'm just going to go to the store, rent some movies than I am coming straight home, _thought Rachel as she walked down the stairs to the garage. She walked over towards an object covered in a white sheet. She walked towards the object and pulled the sheet off to reveal a sleek, black Ducati motorcycle. Rachel straddled the machine and started the engine.

Her mother didn't know she had a motorcycle, but what her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

Rachel revved the engine and took off out the now automatic gates, into the main street and headed toward the Store. As Rachel neared the City she sped up so she could now feel the wind in her hair. Rachel parked her bike across the street from the store. She entered the DVD rental; hear the bell ring as she pushed open the door. Soon an acne covered teen popped his head up from beneath the counter. His eyes widened at the sight of such an attractive girl being in the store alone at night.

''Can I help you?'' Asked the teen in an over enthusiastic voice.

''No thanks, I'm just looking.'' Replied Rachel. She walked into the closest aisle which happened to be horror and romance.

The teen seeing she wasn't going to say anything else returned to what he was doing before she came into the store.

Rachel having picked a romance and a horror movie walked back to the counter where she waited patiently for the teen to put the disk in the case and print a receipt.

''Thanks.'' Said Rachel, already walking out the door before the clerk could say anything to her.

Rachel walked across the street to her motorcycle; she passed an ally way where a patch of dark green caught her eye.

Thanks, hope you liked it. Remember REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it's so late, you know back to school and stuff and plus my computer got stolen so I had to buy a new one obviously. Um I don't own Teen Titans or any other trademarks I might mention.

Just a reminder.

"Talking"

_Flash back_

"_Thoughts"_

Enjoy

_Rachel walked across the street to her motorcycle; she passed an ally way where a patch of dark green caught her eye._

The patch of green was gone before she could get a better look at it. Ignoring the feeling that she was being watched, Rachel continued walking to her motorcycle.

She stopped in mid stride, because leaning on her bike as if he owned it, was an exceedingly handsome young man. But the thing that caught her attention was the gorgeous green eyes that adorned his face.

He stepped toward her slowly yet confidently. He ignored her mixed expression of confusion and caution.

"You must be Rachel, am I right?" Questioned the man, who now standing at his full height, was actually very tall.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Asked Rachel, taking a cautionary step away from the stranger.

The young man stepped forward, successfully backing the girl into a wall. He put his arms on either side of her, making sure she could not escape.

"Rachel, every single Fairy in Crystal Peak knows about you. As for who I am, I am Garfield, Prince of the Fauna Fairies. "

"What?"

"You haven't done anything wrong if that's what you're thinking. You have done everything absolutely right. You see you have been chosen."

"For what?" Questioned Rachel, not as frightened now knowing a little of what this stranger wanted. He wanted her. For some reason, Rachel was oddly calm. Someone else in her position would have been very horrified at the idea of supposed make believe creatures following them around.

"Hmmm. It's hard to explain. How about you find out for yourself? It's not that hard. I'm sure that you've heard _some_ of the whisperings of other fairies?" Answered the fairy, clearly deliberately avoiding the subject by telling her how hard it was to explain.

With that he was gone, leaving Rachel leaning on wall with her breath caught in her throat. She walked to her vehicle and straddled the machine and took off down the road with thoughts running thoughts her head.

"_What do the Fairies want with me? Why would they even send a freaking Fairy King to tell me that they wanted me? Should I tell Mom? Or should I just leave it? It must be pretty big for a Fairy King to come and tell me himself."_

Rachel turned into her street, lined with expensive houses, mansions and the occasional empty block of land. She slowed her bike down as she reached the end of the street and entered her long driveway. She entered the password into the security system that would open the gates. Her access was granted and she sped off down to the underground garage.

She parked her motorcycle and covered it with the white sheet. Rachel climbed up the stairs that led to the hallway in her mansion with ease and she entered her bedroom and took all of her clothes off and put her sweat pants and tank top on. She pressed a button on the wall that looked similar to a light switch and a large "50" inch T.V. appeared on the wall. Rachel the placed the DVD into the DVD player and she walked over and sat on her bed. The title of "Titanic" came up on the screen.

It was a secret that Rachel liked Romance, no-one knew of her secret. People always assumed that when she was reading a book, it would be a crime or horror story. But all those times it was actually a romance.

Rachel watched the movie in her room until she fell asleep, which was around 3:00 AM. That night Rachel's sleep was restless. She had continuous dreams and nightmares about the strange Fairy King that she had met that night. The young seer kept having one particular dream that was clearer and more repetitive than all the others.

When she awoke the next morning, she realized something. The dreams weren't dreams or nightmares.

They were visions.

How was that? Good? Bad? Or did you just hate it? I'll try to update sooner than this chapter, hopefully by next week.

Raven's Beast


	4. Chapter 4

Hi this is Cuervos Bestia, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I hope you like it (I put a lot of effort into my stories, so this better be worth it!) Please R& R!

I do not own Teen Titans or any other trademarks I might mention.

Just a recap on the characters,

Rachel Roth-Raven

Prince Garfield/Gar- Beastboy

Victor Stone/Vic-Cyborg

Kori Anders-Starfire

Richard Grayson/Dick-Robin

Malcolm Mal-Malchior (I will give a virtual cockie for the 1st person to tell me what Mal (it's in another language for those who didn't get it) means!)

Tara Markov-Terra

Enjoy

_When she awoke the next morning, she realized something. The dreams weren't dreams or nightmares._

_They were visions._

Rachel suddenly sat up in her bed. Her hair was drenched with sweat and so were her clothes. She scrambled out of bed and looking at her alarm clock and soon discovered that it was 8 o'clock in the morning. She had slept in. She went and showered and picked her clothes for the day. Her collection consisted of, dark blue jeans, a tight black T-shirt with an indigo bird print on the front and her favourite lilac coloured Converses. Rachel exited her room and went to the kitchen for her morning tea.

She entered the over-sized kitchen and put the kettle on and grabbed her favourite cup from the shelf and her box of teabags as well.

She was soon seated in the kitchen enjoying her tea. She looked like she was daydreaming, but in fact, she was replaying the vision that she had the night before. She remembered everything so clearly, as if she had only just seen it.

_Rachel's Vision_

_Rachel was riding her motorcycle at break-neck speed. She rounded a corner, she drifted slightly, skidding into the oncoming traffic lane, and she received a few honks from people's horns. And then she saw something that stopped her heart. There in front of her was a massive black dragon that looked like it just came from a fairy tale book. But that wasn't the cause of her heart attack; it was what the monster was holding. In the dragon's left hand was her mother and in the right was the Fairy prince, Garfield. Their hands were bound behind their backs and they were gagged with a piece of cloth._

"_Hello Rachel." greeted the dragon, "You know, I really will regret disposing of you, your mother and the fine prince here. You three would have made very fine pets. Oh well, that's the boss' orders."_

"_Let them go!" shouted Rachel, while she quickly dismounted her motorcycle to stand before the oversized lizard._

"_Hmmmm, since I l am a fair player, how about...we play a game? If you can catch both of them before one of them hits the ground, I'll let them go, but, in exchange I will take you. How does that sound?"_

_Rachel thought about the dragon's request for a moment knowing she would lose either way, she nodded her head reluctantly in agreement..._

_End of vision_

Suddenly, Rachel was awoken from her troubled reverie to the sound of her cell phone ringing from the pocket of her dark blue jeans. She quickly checked the caller ID to find it was only Kori. The young girl heaved a sigh of relief at the discovery that it was only her friend.

She answered the phone with the flick of her wrist.

"Hi Kori." Answered Rachel, her previous relief now being replaced with the common annoyance that came with talking to her best friend.

"Oh hello Rachel! I have glorious news! I have heard that there will be new students arriving today, aren't you excited? Oh, and another thing, I have volunteered us to be their tour guide until they get used to everything. So, that means we have to be at school half an hour early, does that suit you?"

"Sure Kori. Do you want me to pick you up, or will you walk or what?"

"Umm I'll get the driver to take me to school. I don't like riding you motorbike anywhere, it's so scary."

"I do have a car you know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? It's a blue Ferrari, is this ringing any bells?"

"Ohhhhh, that's right you do have a car. Okay then you can come pick me up, remember don't be late!"

"Okay okay. I won't be late, I promise."

With that Rachel ended the call with a sigh of relief. _"Sometimes I wonder how we are friends." _thought Rachel while she grabbed her bag off of the floor. The girl went to the kitchen and she walked over to the monstrous walk-in pantry to grab herself a sandwich which she carelessly tossed into her bag.

Rachel walked down the stairs to the garage where parked in all its glory, was _the _Enzo Ferrari. The not-very-cheap supercar was another gift from her father in an almost commendable effort to get his only child to forgive him. About ninety five percent of the average population would be drooling over the man-made wonder machine, but to Rachel it was just a car, a fancy car that could go super fast at best, but still just a car.

She checked to make sure she was presentable in the reflection of the hood of the car. The midnight blue paint of the vehicle making her mirror image distorted. The young woman opened the door and sat in the Italian leathered seat as if she was just plonking herself down on a normal chair that you would find in a living room.

The garage doors opened electronically as the vehicle sped through them and out on to the driveway where its driver waved to Michael as he opened the large gates.

The sleek vehicle sped up when the roads became wider and there were fewer pedestrians around. Rachel revved the engine once more before she turned into a quieter street. She slowed down until she was merely cruising, she received dreamy looks from passer-by's who stared at her until she and her car were out of sight.

Rachel turned into the last house on the left and honked the horn to let her friend know that she had arrived. The young woman did not have to wait long since her friend was already running full speed to the vehicle.

"Hey, Rachel! Good to see you're on time! Anyway, if we don't get to the school right now, the new students might think we forgot them or something." Said Kori, in her usual overly enthusiastic way.

"Sure, wouldn't want the new students to feel that way." Replied Rachel with her usual dry humour pretty much dripping from every word she spoke. Kori somehow missed the very obvious sarcasm.

Rachel exited the driveway and she continued her slow pace until she reached the main road where she sped up considerably. The trip was uneventful besides Kori's constant need to ask Rachel about how she looked in her latest designer outfit, which Rachel would always reply, "sure Kori, looks great." There was the occasional, "Rachel slow down! You might hit someone!" but that was about it.

The pair of girls soon arrived at the school's private parking lot which was only reserved for students. They exited the automobile and went to the back of the car where they grabbed their bags. They made their way into the foyer where the administration lady was already talking to people who wanted to get into the prestigious institution which was only attended to by very wealthy families or child geniuses. Kori greeted the woman at the desk with a smile before she turned back to her friend.

"So Kori, when will they get here? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Inquired Rachel staring at her companion with no emotion evident on her face.

"Well...they should be here, unless maybe they got lost...?" Said Kori, her answer sounding more like a question than an answer. She was unnerved by Rachel's gazes sometimes that even though they were best friends Rachel still made her nervous.

The auto-sliding doors opened and in walked to very, _very _handsome guys. The first wore dark sunglasses that covered his eyes. His clothes consisted of a white leather jacket with a red shirt underneath and light blue jeans accompanied by red Converses. He had spiked jet black hair that looked as if he had gelled it into its current spikiness with at least two tubs of hair gel.

The second wore a green T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and dark blue jeans with dark purple Converses with green stripes adorned his feet. His hair was messy and wild with a little bit of his hair spiked. His though looked natural and as if he had just woke up with perfect hair. He was looking in the opposite direction so the girls couldn't see his face but judging from his broad shoulders, they could tell that he was muscular. The other one was muscular as well but not as muscled or tall.

The blonde haired man turned around and Rachel immediately knew who he was. It was Garfield, prince of the Fauna fairies.

I hope you liked it

Cuervos Bestia xox


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated _The Animal Kingdom _in ages because I just haven't been in the mood to write anymore, but because I don't like to disappoint I will do my best to do a decent story.

I do not own any Teen Titans or any other any Trademarks I might mention in this story.

Enjoy

_It was Garfield, Prince of the Fauna Fairies._

Rachel couldn't disguise the startled gasp that escaped her lips. Her eyes opened so wide she like a cartoon character.

The prince's eyes met hers for a moment before she averted them to the other man beside Garfield, who seemed more interested in Kori to notice Rachel's inquisitive stare. She was shaken from her daze when Garfield spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry we're late, but the traffic was really banked up. Have you girls been waiting long?" Asked the blond haired man, his green eyes fixed on Rachel.

"No, we haven't been waiting long, only about a minute." Answered Kori, who directed the full power of her smile to the raven haired man.

"How rude of us, we haven't introduced ourselves. Well, I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick." The blond haired man snickered slightly, to which 'Dick' gave a harsh glare and continued, "And that idiot over there is Garfield Logan."

"You can call me Gar, I don't like Garfield." He smiled warmly at Rachel.

"Oh, it is very nice to meet you both. We are your tour guides so you have to know who we are, let me introduce myself, I'm Kori Anders."

"And I'm Rachel Roth."

"Are you related to Tryan Roth, the president of Roth Industries?" Asked Dick, interest and curiosity evident in his expression.

"Yes, Tryan is my father." Rachel's voice was dripping in contempt at the mention of her adulterating parent.

Everyone fell into an awkward silent after Rachel's terse reply. The tension became thick, you could probably cut it with a knife.

"So, should you guys show us around or something?" Asked Garfield, uncomfortable with the growing silence.

"Yes, we should. Oh, wait, have you guys got you timetables for this semester yet?" Inquired Kori.

"Yep, we got them in the mail yesterday." Replied Garfield, pulling out a wrinkled and torn piece of white paper from his jeans pocket. "I think I need this laminated or something because I don't think it's going to last the semester."

Dick retrieved a similar piece of paper in better condition out of his pocket as well and read it briefly before handing it to Kori. Gar did the same.

"I guess that means you have to read mine then." Said Gar, giving Rachel a warm smile. This gave Rachel a chance to see that his canines were longer and sharper than normal. She snatched the timetable out of his hands and let her eyes scan over the mutilated paper.

"Don't think I don't know who you are. You're that Fairy I saw last night." Rachel whispered fiercely.

"So you do remember me."

"Why are you here? You better give me a straight answer this time."

"Why am I here? What a funny question. You really haven't heard any of the Whispers, have you?"

"Of course I haven't! Why would I be asking you if I had?"

"What? I was just making sure."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I'll have to answer it another time, it's time for class." Gar smiled slyly at her before heading down the hall with an aura of power and importance about him.

Rachel was left standing there with her mouth slightly agape at how he had easily disregarded her. She looked in Kori's direction to see her friend and Dick still talking and seemingly flirting with each other. She looked at Dick, analyzing him. He seemed normal enough, but then again, there was something different about him. Something not human or even natural.

With thoughts floating around in her head, Rachel made her way down the hall to her locker. She gathered her books and walked to her English class and took her usual seat next to the window. She reflected on everything that had been happening lately. She thought about Garfield and Richard and how they had come to the school at such a coincidental time. Rachel didn't believe in coincidences. She needed to find out what the Fairies were talking about.

I know I promised a longer chapter, but I have writer's block right now. I hope you liked it, and I will try to update real soon.

Cuervos Bestia


End file.
